


Timing

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 16/17 Year Olds, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Molly are too old for the family get together. So they have to find their own entertainments</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing

James Sirius Potter was seventeen, well nearly anyway: just a couple of months shy of being of age. So he was, he knew, far too old to enjoy his family’s New Year’s party. He should be out with kids his own age: getting drunk and getting laid.

He didn’t have it as bad as Cousin Molly though who was leaning against the far wall with her arms crossed looking extremely put out. Molly was of age and older than James but she also had the worst dad ever. James could almost see her bristling against the dowdy dress her dad made her wear and the long red hair that he wouldn’t let her cut or dye. Still Uncle Percy had failed on both accounts: no dress, no matter how unstylish, could fail to show off Molly’s curves and James actually though long hair was pretty hot. 

“Having fun, Molly?” James said, smirking as he passed by her on the way to the (soft) drinks table.

“Oh of course,” Molly said with apparent sincerity.

“Really?”

“Sure come here. Put your arm around me.”

Curious, James stood next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She gestured downwards. And James’ eyes followed her motion downward but stalled as his line of vision crossed paths with Molly’s expansive bust.

“Just to be clear,” James said softly, “you’re not actually asking me to peak down your top?”

“Not right now anyway,” Molly said with a giggle and shook her handbag and James heard a metallic clinking sound and caught sight of a metal hipflask down in there.

“Outstanding. This party might actually be fun after all,” James said as Molly poured a generous dollop of rum into his mostly empty cup of cola. 

“Fun times,” said Molly, snaking her arm around his waist. “I’ll drink to that.” Then she squeezed his arse. James felt his face burn and his grip tighten on his drink but he thankfully managed to force himself not to squeak.

“What are you doing?” James whimpered, his brain working a mile a minute as she continued to fondle his bum. 

“Having fun with you,” Molly said huskily. 

“It’s not long till midnight now, we should do outside.”

“Why?”

“So I can kiss you.” 

“Kiss me in here, it would make Father furious and no one else would care.”

“Not where I want to kiss you.”

Molly’s eyes widened slightly and her hand removed itself from his bum and clamped onto his arm practically dragging him towards the door. 

Seconds later, James was on his knees in the corridor outside with Molly tearing the hated dress up and over her waist. His head was buried between her legs, tongue lapping quickly, teasing her folds and swirling over her hooded clit. Molly whimpered clearly; stifling outright moans.

James slipped a couple of fingers into her, as they began to count down in the next room, making beckoning motions insider her as he sucked on her clit.

Molly threw back her head and howled as she came, the sound drowned out by the cheers and fireworks of the new year.


End file.
